moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Height/Weight/Age Stats
Note from the Administration This is a guide taken from WoWWikiPedia, placed here for reference for due to it's relevant importance within the community. To dicuss the page's content with the original makers/maintainers, who deserve all the credit for making this, please go to the WoWWikiPedia page here. Additionally, for information on NPC race lifespans, such as Naga or Dragons, http://www.wowpedia.org/Life_spans there's this page here. Below are also supplemental data given by the community itself. This page was last updated November 17th, 2010. The Guide Itself There is a lot of confusion when it comes to describing non-Human height, weight and age. Too often, when attempting to describe a character's height, weight or age, the creator is forced to resort to similes, describing the character's attributes in reference to humans. For example: Redbeard is about the age of a twenty year old human. We will assume Redbeard is a dwarf, due to naming and character selection process, and can safely assume he isn't a human. As such, there are two ways to read Redbeard's Age. # Redbeard is roughly the equivalent, mentally and physically, to a human at twenty years old or # Redbeard is an infant dwarf, because dwarves live significantly longer than humans. It is safe to assume that the creator implied the first interpretation, but you can never be too sure on anything. The user would have had to describe it as human years because they probably simply did not understand how old dwarves are able to get or how they age in comparison. But because dwarves live longer than humans, it is an error to describe a character as such, because a dwarf at the physical and mental equivalent of a human at twenty will still experience and learn more than a human could within those spans. In an attempt to prevent confusion, I will go ahead and list the ages and heights of each race, with the exception of Draenei. All information comes from the World of Warcraft RPG guides, or from Blizzard, unless noted otherwise. Age Below is the ages of each available race for creation. This excludes draenei, as they are thought to be immortal. Height Average height for each race. If you wish to add, or subtract, a couple inches, feel free. Do not try to shave or add feet. Information here is taken from Wowpedia and World of Warcraft RPG. Human Male: 6' (1,83m) Female: 5'5" (1,65m) Blood Elf/High Elf Male: 6'1" (1,85m) Female: 5'9" (1,75m) Forsaken Male: 5'11" (1,80m) Female: 5'4" (1,63m) Gnome Male: 3' (91cm) Female: 2'10" (86cm) Dwarf Male: 4'11" (1,50m) Female: 4'7" (1,40m) Troll Male: 7'5" (2,26m) (Upright) Female: 7' (2,13m) Night Elf Male: 7' (2,13m) Female: 6'8" (2,03m) Orc Male: 6'6" (1,98m) Female: 6' (1,83m) Tauren Male: 8' (2,44m) Female: 7'8" (2,34m) Draenei Male: 7'5" (2,26m) Female: 7' (2,13m) Weight All weights are rough estimates; feel free to add or subtract as you wish. Please keep your character appearance and body structure in mind while deciding on your weight. (A blood elf for females would be lighter than human of the same height, an orc the same height as a human would be heavier, esp because of muscle. Because of the different body structures, basing your character's weight on what the bmi would be for a human does not work well. ) Human Male: 160 - 280 (73-127kg) Female: 125 - 245 (57-111kg) Blood Elf/High Elf Male: 118 - 175 (54-80kg Female: 100 - 165 (46-75kg) Forsaken Male: 150 - 270 (68-122kg) Female: 95 - 235 (43-107kg) Gnome Male: 42 - 45 (19-20kg) Female: 37 - 39 (17-18kg) Dwarf Male: 154 - 226 (70-103kg) Female: 124 - 193 (56-88kg) Troll Male: 216 - 324 (98-147kg) Female: 201 - 309 (91-140kg) Night Elf Male: 216 - 324 (98-147kg) Female: 206 - 314 (93-142kg) Orcs Male: 292 - 508 (132-230kg) Female: 252 - 468 (114-212kg) Tauren Male: 700 - 1500 (317-680kg) Female: 500 - 900 (227-408kg) User Content: Gallery Image:BlizzardCEO_racesheightchart.png|A Height chart provided by Blizzard during Blizzcon 2010 Category:Guides